prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Fai
Asuka Fai (明日香 ファイ Asuka Fai) is third year student who lives in Tokyo. On the night before New Year's Eve, she met a dog-like fairy named Eve. With her powers, she transformed into Cure Parade, the cure of New Year who's ready to save the world from a villain who stops the time on December 31st. Appearance Fai has long dark blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail with a striped blue ribbon. She wears a black long sleeved hooded dress with a cat image. She also wear a black heart necklace and grey sneakers. Personality Fai is a fun and friendly girl. Not only being on the student council, she's also a top player in the school's lacrosse team. She always got a strong aura. She is considered a tomboy girl, for liking sport and most of her close friends are boys. Though, many girls adored her. She always looked forward and never think much about the past. She has a lot of friends and always put up a smile. Though actually, she's very lonely. Her father is a pilot who rarely go home, her mother is a famous actress in China while her brother is a doctor appointed in America. She always look forward to the new year, expecting her family would come home and gathered together. She's the type of person who keep her sadness inside and to herself alone. Background Since she was little, her parents are very busy. When she turned 8, her parents comes home only few days a year. Along with her brother who rarely comes home. She thinks she's already got used to being alone, but sometimes she wished that her family would stay home with her longer and able to celebrate her birthday. She always wait for the new year, expecting to celebrate the changing of year and her birthday with her family, but her wish is never fulfilled every year. Cure Parade The Miracle in the Years Edge! Cure Parade! 年間エッジで奇跡！ キュアパレード！ "Nenkan Ejji de kiseki! Kyuaparēdo!" Cure Parade is Fai's alter ego as a Pretty Cure. She's the cure of New Year. Having green as her main color which means "New Beginning". She transformed with the phrase "Three, Two, One! Pretty Cure Sparkling Change!". She transformed using the Golden Clock and New Key. With help from a dog-like fairy named Eve and her magical Destiny Wand, she's ready to save new year. Cure Parade has light turquoise hair tied into two asymetrical twin tails with blue ribbon. She wears green and white dress with light green ribbon and light green and yellow outer with green wing shaped like cape. She wears green gloves and shoes. She also wears a blue rose hair ornament with blue ribbon and silver wing shaped thingy. Etymology Asuka - Asu means "tomorrow" while Ka means "fragrance", together it means "Tommorow's Fragrance" Fai - Fai is a masculine Chinese name, but also could be used for a girl. It means "Growth", "Beginning" or "Brilliant Light" Parade - A public procession, especially one celebrating a special day or event. Relationships Asuka Jun - Fai's older brother who works as a Doctor in America. Natsugawa Asahi - Fai's childhood and close friend. He always helped Fai and know a lot of things about her. Asuka Yama - Fai's father. Asuka Lin - Fai's mother. Trivia * She's a contestant in the New Year Pretty Cure contest Gallery CureContest1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters